1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for food and beverages, and more specifically to an improved insulated cooler and radio device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated coolers and ice chests are well known, commonly-used articles used to carry food and beverages for leisure activities, as well as in the workplace. Most such ice chests are box-like structures made with foam or foam-filled walls, and have a removable or hinged lid to permit access to the inside. It is often desirable to additionally have a radio receiver or cassette player available for the leisure or work activities where an ice chest is used. Accordingly, some ice chest have recently been manufactured with an integral radio built in, typically into the front wall or surface of the ice chest. However, because of the relatively greater density of the radio components over the foam insulation that is displaced, this type of arrangement results in an offbalanced chest, which can be difficult or awkward to carry. In addition, replacement of the radio's batteries may be difficult with this kind of structure.